Maybe
by TheConspiracyTheory
Summary: The War ended, and now into the 21st Century, there's peace and all that could have happened, implied and stated pairings, AK, TL, KrM


Maybe

Panting Lavi lifted his hammer again at the Noah before him, even lifting the usually weightless Innocence was tiring.

"What's the matter can't fight anymore bunny boy?" asked the Noah of Pleasure, staring down at him.

"NEVER!" shouted Lavi as blood scattered into the air and his eye patch and bandana was cut off in one smooth action.

"Next time I won't miss."

Mustering up his strength, Lavi charged.

---

"It's as the Millennium Earl predicted, or it will be," said Rhode to the two offending Exorcists, "The War ends today, we'll all be gone, everything and it'll be like it never existed. Everything will be wiped off the face of the Earth, that is everything to do with Noahs, Akuma, Exorcists, the Black Order. The only records left are the ones by the Bookman Clan, Lulubell is dealing with that right now. So why don't we enjoy ourselves a bit before we all die?"

"Be my guest," said Krory, attacking, flanked by Lenalee.

---

"Hi, Devitto, look at those useless Exorcists," laughed Jasdero, poking his counted part as they fired bomb after bomb.

Kanda attacked, the tattoo on his chest pulsing.

---

"It's almost time, the War is to end, after this, nothing of our doings will exist, Noahs and Exorcists alike, will disappear, nothing will be affected, just some small lived of a trivial war between the Gods will be gone, I pray that all that are gone today will be reborn in a better circumstance," said the Millennium Earl, turning away from the piano and walking out to the battlefield, noticing that a white-haired Exorcists was waiting for him.

"Good afternoon, Allen Walker, I see you are just in time for the grand finale," leered the Earl, drawing out his sword and attacking Allen, who parried with the same sword, the only difference was the colours.

Flash after flash, the memories faded, lives were lost, the field riddled with blood, but not a body remained. Dust rose into the air and was carried away by the wind, the sun began to peak through the storm clouds.

No one survived, as the Millennium Earl had said, all would be gone.

And the War was over.

---

21st Century

Bright red hair was visible even halfway across the campus, the person in the shadows smirked, his favourite pastime was stalking his beloved rabbit.

A pretty Asian girl with pigtails, ran up to the red-head, smiling and starting a conversation as another Asian man, who was a Physics professor, ran out and started squealing about octopi, with a sandy-haired man behind him with a teetering pile of folders.

A few seconds later a white-haired boy appeared with another Asian male with long hair in tow, cracking a joke with the latter scowling.

Another girl joined them, this time spiky, purple dyed hair, the man in the shadows then decided he would go as well.

Walking past the happy cluster were twins dressed in gothic rock, which screamed gangster.

Strolling down the street arm in arm was a nervous German woman and a Dracula look-alike.

The overweight man in an obnoxious beige suit, stared at the students going by in the College, he smiled, petting the black cat that rested on the arm of his armchair. From the Director's office the whole campus was visible, and he greeted the knock on his door with a smile.

Walking in was a man with unruly red hair and glasses.

"Good afternoon, Director or should I say Millennium Earl?" he asked.

"It's good to see you again Cross, but it's time the past is set aside," replied the Director unfazed, "Look at everyone."

They both walked towards the tinted window to observe the passing people, all that had died a century ago was here, alive and healthy.

---

"CYRIL!" shouted Rhode as a man walked towards her.

"Hello Rhode and how are you doing little brother Tyki?" he asked.

"Perfectly fine."

"I was here to pick up Rhode, well I'll see the rest of you around," said Cyril.

"See ya," said Rhode following her father.

There was a chorused reply and the group began to chatter again, general topics.

As the day darkened, Lenalee was dragged home by Komui, and Reever went his own ways. Allen, Kanda and Lavi made their way back to the dorms, well almost, Lavi was plucked back by the collar by Tyki, and Allen and Kanda merely laughed, the former laughed and the latter smirked, saying something about a poor rabbit and a stalker.

Allen and Kanda made their way up to their dorm, a golden cat greeted them.

"Hey Timcanpy," said Allen smiling, as he began to attack Kanda's lips now they were no longer in public's eye.

"Tyki," began Lavi, "Is there something you wanted?"

Tyki stared at Lavi, for a while and instead of saying anything, he merely placed his lips on the younger male, who responded with enthusiasm.

---

As the night darked and the lights were put on, Cross left the Director's office and the Director sat there, petting the black cat.

"This time, Lulubell, everything will be fine," he said softy eyeing the sword that rested in the glass container, pure black with a silver cross and border.

---

Review XD


End file.
